


be still my foolish heart

by cressisaqueen



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, One Shot, Shirbert, slight S3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cressisaqueen/pseuds/cressisaqueen
Summary: That’s when she saw it.The romance Ruby had mentioned before, the romance Anne had tried to see but got lost looking for, was plain and evident in Gilbert’s eyes as he looked down at her. The intensity of it was almost enough to make Anne drop everything and run out the classroom door.





	be still my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm stuck waiting till january for s3 so i'm living vicariously through people who can watch it now

Anne wished she could go back in time, back to before Ruby said  _ that.  _ Anne really could have lived without knowing that. 

It didn’t help that Anne was already questioning her friendship with Gilbert. Ever since Sebastian and Mary’s wedding, she felt something other than friendship towards him, something more romantical. Now, hearing from someone else (let alone from Ruby) that Gilbert could possibly reciprocate those feelings… it was driving her absolutely mad. 

“Okay students, pick a partner and find a space around the room,” Miss Stacy said, helping Jane and Moody move desks around. 

“Still think Gilbert will ask you to dance?” Josie asked Ruby, her tone mocking and venomous. After the whole ‘take notice’ incident, the half of the class who didn’t already know, figured out about Ruby’s crush on Gilbert, and his own lack of interest. One good thing came out of it though; Ruby became increasingly popular with the boys, thinking they’ll have a chance. 

“I have hope,” Ruby said, though her voice expressed the exact opposite. She sounded dejected and sad, and Anne felt guilty. Because she very well might be the reason Gilbert won’t take notice of Ruby; he was too busy taking notice of  _ her.  _

The class continued to mingle, finding partners, and beginning to dance. Anne had dreaded this day for awhile, knowing the more nasty boys in her class would just make fun of her for not being able to snatch a partner. 

She found it sad how much of an effect their words had on her. 

“Care to dance?” a nervous voice behind Anne asked. She whipped around to see Charlie Sloan, eyes looking everywhere except at her. The dread in Anne’s stomach solidified like a rock. 

For once in her life, she ran out of words to say. 

“Uh, I… Um,” Anne spluttered. She felt her face heat up, no doubt as red as her hair. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Charlie; she just thought he didn’t like  _ her.  _ And if she danced with him… they’d both never live it down. He’d be lumped in with her, forever at the expense of Billy and Josie’s jokes. 

“I’m afraid I’m already Anne’s dance partner.”  _ Gilbert.  _ Of course it was Gilbert. Anne’s heart sped up and her hands grew sweaty. He somehow always knew when to save her. 

“Y-yes. I’m already Gilbert’s partner,” Anne agreed, a little too loud and enthusiastic. A few heads turned, including Ruby’s, but Anne didn’t care. Anything to save her from dancing with Charlie, a boy she didn’t really know or truly trust. She trusted Gilbert, she knew him, she even  _ liked _ him. 

Charlie nodded, left with a defeated sigh, leaving Gilbert and Anne alone. 

“Ready?” he asked, holding out his hand. Anne looked from him to his hand, scared one wrong move would ruin whatever this thing between them was. “Anne?” Anne slapped her hand onto his palm, an aggressive high five instead of simply taking his hand. She grimaced, already regretting this. 

Miss Stacy started the music up and the various couples around the room began to dance. Anne could see Diana and Moody in the corner, and she caught Diana’s eye. Diana raised her eyebrow, a not-so-subtle smirk on her face. Anne blushed a deeper red. 

Gilbert took Anne’s other hand. If he could feel the sweat on her palms, he didn’t mention it, which Anne was immensely grateful for. 

They started to sway, the tension between them slowing ebbing away. Anne slowly grew more confident, risking looking up at Gilbert. 

That’s when she saw it. 

The romance Ruby had mentioned before, the romance Anne had tried to see but got lost looking for, was plain and evident in Gilbert’s eyes as he looked down at her. The intensity of it was almost enough to make Anne drop everything and run out the classroom door. 

But she stayed right where she was, hands in Gilbert’s, as they continued to sway and spin. He twirled her, causing Anne to giggle. Gilbert laughed along with her, never looking away. Maybe  _ she  _ should’ve taken notice a long time ago. 

Looking at him, Anne finally understood why Ruby was always gushing about him; he truly was radiant. And not just because of his looks; because of his intelligence, his kindness, the way he thinks he’s being subtle when he stares at her. Everything about him made him shine.

“Thank you. For stepping in,” Anne said, unable to look him in the eyes anymore. He looked at her with such softness that Anne was beginning to drown in it. “If I danced with Charlie, I would never be able to live it down.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Gilbert twirled her again, even going as far as dipping her a little. Anne started giggling uncontrollably, earning a few stares from her classmates. But she didn’t care; Gilbert made her feel comfortable and secure.  _ Let them stare. _ “Listen, uh, I was hoping that-”

“Okay class! Switch partners,” Miss Stacy shouted over the music. Gilbert deflated a little and Anne desperately wanted to know what he was going to say. 

“You were hoping…?” Anne started. She wished she could convey the romance that she felt for him in her own eyes, wished he could see just how much she cared for him. 

Gilbert smiled, started to say, “I was hoping-” 

“Gilbert!”  _ Josie Pye. _ Anne inwardly groaned, knowing that the moment has been forever ruined. “You  _ must  _ dance with Ruby,” Josie said through giggles. She did not know how to be subtle. 

Gilbert looked from Anne to Josie, panic written on his face. Anne felt disappointed. There was simply no other word for it. She wanted Gilbert to ask her to dance at the ball. She was disappointed that he couldn’t. 

But Ruby was her friend, and Anne has learned that friends come before anything else. 

“Go dance with her,” Anne said. Gilbert looked at her, shocked. “Besides, my feet need a rest from you stepping on them.” 

He smiled, a soft and reserved one, just for her. Hope ignited in Anne’s heart, traveled through her veins as Gilbert walked towards Ruby, took her hand. 

The romance in his eyes was all the confirmation she needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you hozier for the title ily (almost (sweet music))


End file.
